


The Root Of It All

by charmandheaven



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Hair Braiding, M/M, it's more vignettes than a story, some aragorn and thranduil too ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmandheaven/pseuds/charmandheaven
Summary: A collection of moments regarding hair and Legolas. It's not that weird.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	The Root Of It All

**Author's Note:**

> No plot? Incoherent? In my fic? It's more likely than you think.

_1._

His fingers did not falter, practiced as they were. Sections of hair twisted and curled to create an intricate pattern that he could not see but knew anyway to be technically perfect. His voice too did not wane, soft but steady in its melody, and imbuing protection and strength to be contained in the braid.

On the far side of the camp, the dwarf was also braiding his hair, no less intricate than his own. He had metal beads that he intermittently threaded through by twisting the hair and kept in place by a pin. Legolas averted his eyes. Both of them, though they never actually confronted each other over it, were determined to not interact and argue, needing the time anyway to renew their braids. He would not ruin this small shred of peace.

Legolas brought his braid from the back to over his shoulder, continuing with less strain on his arms. It was barely any time at all until he could secure the end by weaving in a length of string. Gimli also was done, pinning the last bead in with relish. Still, they did not acknowledge each other as everyone else reconvened for breakfast. 

_2._

"For a race with such an emphasis on hair, you don't have a lot of beads or pins or other adornments."

"I have a circlet, for formal occasions. And we have beads. And flower crowns. We just don't wear them day to day."

Legolas felt for the beads near the bottom of his pack and took them out, cupping them in his hands. Aragorn did a double take.

"Why."

Legolas elegantly shrugged. "You never know when you might need them." He passed the beads to Gimli to inspect and dug deeper into his bag. A silver circlet appeared. It mimicked delicates vines, certainly not hardy enough to stay in a warrior's pack.

"How."

"Magic."

"No, for real, Legolas."

Legolas didn't answer, placing the circlet back into his bag.

_3._

Thranduil combed his son's hair slowly, torn between happiness and rage. He knew there was nothing to stop it, would be damaging to do so, but accepting Legolas' choice in partner was barely within his capacity.

His son would be leaving him today.

_4._

Legolas and Gimli looked radiant, Aragorn thought.

Legolas was draped in clothes of shimmering blue, delicate as a spider's web. Flowers of all different colours were weaved in his usual fishtail braid. Green leaves poked out amongst the soft white and gold and blue and pink. A silver circlet rested atop his head, its pattern mimicking vines with jewels as its blossoms.

Gimli was adorned in armour, the silver of the metal accenting the maroon shirt. A single yellow flower was in Gimli's hair, weaved in at the join where three small braids joined to create one big plait. A few rope braids were scattered, with golden beads threaded like stars amongst a reddening sky. His beard, also, consisted of two braids with littler braids interlacing around them.

Aragorn couldn't hold back his smile as he started the proceedings.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless self-promoting, but here's a tie-in artwork for (4). [x](https://charmandheaven.tumblr.com/post/190582212889/dusk-of-an-age-dawn-of-another-more-this-is-a)


End file.
